


Garden of Thorns

by Ghoustea



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Original Character(s), Romance, Royalty, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoustea/pseuds/Ghoustea
Summary: An ill fated meeting between two very different souls spawns an unlikely alliance that threatens to overturn the very fate of the monarchy itself. Kellum Cedisen is a reluctant tiefling prince who only longs for freedom and adventure away from the responsibilities and the ever constricting walls of his palace home. Mehiri Redani is the elven daughter of a disgraced noble, raised in secrecy in a simple village life far from the constrictions of court and her noble heritage. A sudden turn of events causes their paths to become unexpectedly intertwined and together they must try to navigate their way through the pitfalls and dangers that come with life in the royal palace. Will the small seeds of trust planted between them blossom into something more? Or will they become ensnared in the thorns of a darker fate?Short story based of a Dungeons and Dragons roleplay.See art of the characters on instagram and twitter (@ghoustea and @wisteriawraith)
Relationships: Original Drow Character(s)/Original Tiefling Character(s), Original Tiefling Character(s)/Original Half-Elf Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. The People’s Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter to establish a few things. 
> 
> All chapters written by both @wisteriawraith and I (@ghoustea) ! Kellum belongs to me, Mehiri belongs to her.

Nestled deep in the quaint countryside of Nevalra, a large country known for the grandstanding peace it was able to maintain within its walls, and at the edge of a small forest sat the warm and inviting village of Mariva. Although it was a relatively small and quaint village it was filled with hardworking people, bustling about town selling their wares in the market or in dozens of small shops lining the winding cobblestone streets. It was a place that people often passed through on their journeys but found themselves reluctant to leave due to its charm. The people of Mariva were used to the comings and goings of traveling merchants and adventurers passing through their small village. It was small but filled with character that thrived upon the kindness of travellers.

Travellers such as Kellum Cedisen, Prince of Nevalra. Although the man was not known for his gestures of kindness or humility he was rather well-liked for his outwardly friendly and extroverted demeanor. It was very common for the prince to travel along his kingdom, sometimes even going city to city on his own, looking for a good laugh or two. Of course, this did not come without consequences. His actions were selfish, gratuitous, and overall reckless. Some nights he would fill up local taverns and pay off everyone's tab simply because he wanted a party but then the very next day he'd rob that same tavern for all his coin back and be gone before anyone had noticed the deed. Being stealthy in his wrong doings was not only necessary for someone of his caliber but also the most fun he could experience. His public appearances quickly became an omen of good fortune for those unaware of his reputation while it struck fear in those that did.

Today the prince decided to visit a smaller town, one known for its charm but not much else. Kellum loved towns like these as they always seemed to treat him the best compared to larger cities. He chalked it up to the lack of movement within these towns; Him even just being there was probably the most exciting event they had witnessed in decades. So, there he was, riding into town on his armored horse accompanied by two of his most trusted knights. Truth be told they were just glorified body guards, a requisite set for his travels by his royal parents. Kellum didn't know their names nor did they really speak to him but he loved mocking them as they could never answer to his teasing without punishment from the crown. 

The three riding into town on their large armored horses was quite a sight for those unprepared and most townsfolk, not recognizing the prince, ran and hid in their homes. Others, undoubtedly more brave than the rest, remained and watched as one of Kellum’s guards led the way, his half-lidded eyes scanning the area for anything of interest. The architecture of the homes and buildings were cute, Kellum thought absent-mindedly, but to him it showed just how simple life was here. He hummed, still looking around while galloping through towards the center of the town. Most people fled from the streets and into their homes and shops, clearly understanding what typically happened when men of influence made their way into towns such as this. Nothing but trouble.

Most except a young elven woman, who stood outside of her small flower shop, baskets of freshly plucked blooms laden on each arm. She had been running low on some popular favorites and was just getting back from her garden when she heard the unmistakable sound of horse hooves on the cobblestone streets, several of them if her ears were to be believed. She turned curiously to see three large and impressive looking beasts laden with armor and sitting atop them, three impressive, armor laden men. Even from a distance she could tell that they were wealthy noblemen, or at least wealthy. Particularly the one in the middle seemed to have a chip on his shoulder, coolly regarding her small charming village with a look of amusement.

The trio continued on their path undisturbed. The sight of fleeing villagers and the odd few that stayed and gawked was not one that was foreign to them so together they remained unbothered. They had only ventured to this town for some good food, to restock their supplies, and maybe spend the night. It would depend on Kellum's mood. It always did. The prince eventually caught sight of a young woman, an elf of an odd color he noticed. She caught his attention not because she stepped out of the streets as he approached but rather she stared right at them and held her stare for just a moment more than the others. Had she been glaring? He couldn't tell. Still, she got his attention. 

The woman, known throughout the town as Mehiri, had to fight to keep a look of disdain off her face. She had met many men who passed through her town before and few were anything more than pompous bullies, putting everyone around them down to feed their own insatiable egos. She couldn't stand people like that but knowing her forthright attitude would no doubt get her into trouble she sensibly turned on her heel and strode into her flower shop, closing the door softly behind her. Meanwhile, the prince slowed his pace as he watched her saunter into the building. They were still a small while away and at first he was unsure whether it was her home or not but upon closer inspection he realized it was a flower shop. Interesting. Kellum raised his hand to show his wish to stop and his guards promptly obeyed. All three men came to a stop right in front of the quaint little building. 

It was a small but charming shop, blooming flowers and vibrant greenery filling the space before her as she made her way over to her counter and set down her fresh blooms. Her mind drifted back briefly to the men she'd seen riding into town and hoped that they were simply passing through, their presence certainly wouldn't be needed in her small village and in her opinion the sooner the haughty man and his friends left, the better. She quickly got to work on cleaning and preparing her flowers, putting her mind at ease and helping her forget about the pompous parade she'd just seen stroll into town.

Kellum hopped off his stead while eyeing the sign above the door. With an intrigued hum he stepped inside, gaze immediately finding the elf girl at work. Mehiri had just begun silently working at her table, using a long, thin dagger to trim up the stems of some beautiful pale pink peonies when she heard the door to her shop open. She glanced up from her work a moment, half expecting to see one of her regulars, or perhaps another merchant or her mother stopping by for a chat.

"You there." He spoke up. His tone was friendly yet commanding; He was demanding her attention, not asking for it.

She didn't lift her head at first, not until she heard the unknown person calling out to her in a rather demanding tone. Oh no. She glanced up to meet the voice of the person who had just sauntered into her store. Of all the places this pompous fool had to wander into it just had to be her shop. He flashed her a smile. 

Now at a closer proximity she could see he was wearing ornate silver armor coyly hidden underneath a thick black corduroy coat which was in turn embroidered with delicately placed designs at each hem. His hair was shoulder length but tied back in a low ponytail. The next thing she noticed about him was his strange eyes, goat ears, horns, and his tail although it was mostly hidden under the length of his coat. It was very clear that this man was a tiefling.

She'd read about tieflings before, but had never actually seen one in person before. He was rather interesting looking, with his sharp outfit and dark eyes and long hair. Not entirely unattractive either but it was his attitude that soured her the most of all, definitely not her type. He had an air about him of someone unaccustomed to being told no, someone who demanded attention and respect simply for the sake of the show, to be adored simply because he felt he deserved to be. Definitely the son of some wealthy noble no doubt, someone who'd never had to lift a finger his whole life much less dirty his own hands. One thing was certain: This man was someone important.

As much as she wished to do nothing more than to tell him to sod off and leave her alone she had promised her father to at least try to be a bit less sharp-witted with men of clear influence. Between herself and her mother mouthing off to every ill-mannered ruffian and self-important fool they met she was sure they'd worry her poor father into an early grave.

She took a deep breath and plastered what she hoped was a helpful smile on her face. "Ah-good afternoon sir," she began, meeting his bottomless gaze with sapphire eyes, "Can I help you?"

His armored boots clanged loudly with each step he took, the sounds of metal filling up the little store as he made his way towards her. With his shoulders back and expression cool he stood before her working table, turning his cool and dismissive gaze to her instead of her wares. Seeing her up close offered a better perspective on who she was. Kellum spent a moment then looking her over, sizing her up, and decided she was really nothing worth noting past the rough attitude and striking complexion. She was a humble young elven woman and that was that.

A long silent moment passed as his gaze considered her for a moment and, despite her best efforts, a slender eyebrow raised in sarcastic challenge as if saying 'What the hell are you looking at?'. She wore a simple yet delicate dress in a soft tan color that complemented her lilac skin and pale blue hair. Her soft features and petite stature reminded Kellum of a small faerie. 

Inhaling slowly, he glanced around briefly before returning his gaze to her. "I was passing by and decided to take a look at your flowers," he explained in a surprisingly soft tone, "if it were possible I would love to see those you deem to be your prettiest." And with that he offered a small head bow. 

Truthfully, he had no real desire in her flowers; He just wanted to pass some time. After all, what was the joy in travelling about if you couldn’t stop and talk to a stranger or two? 

It took all she had not to scoff in his face, instead she merely hummed with a raised brow and said, "Funny, you don't exactly seem the type to peruse charming little flower shops. Looking to buy a lovely bouquet for one of your hired thugs outside?" The words poured out of her mouth before she could even begin to stop herself, mentally cursing herself over doing a rather poor job of trying to behave.

Kellum was not expecting such a cold welcome. It was rare that villagers would tease or mock him and on the few occasions it did happen it was usually due to something as simple as stupidity. In this case, he decided it was more likely to be ignorance. Elves never talked down to authority; Either she's an outlier or does not know who she speaks to.

Regardless, Kellum was intrigued. "Perhaps." The prince shot back with an amused grin. In fact, it might make a funny joke considering his goons could not respond in any way other than positively no matter how they really felt.

She swiftly continued the conversation in hopes to distract him from her snarky remark. "The prettiest huh? Well I believe that's a rather relative term don't you think? After all, beauty is in the eye of the beholder and what I consider to be beautiful you may see as quite the contrary." She explained as she began clearing her work table. Her manner of speaking and quick-witted humor indicated a level of education which was rather rare in these parts, particularly for a woman. 

She set a few flowers in front of him on the table, including the pink peonies, some red rhododendrons and bright orange lilies. He stood back, crossed his arms, and gazed down curiously at the flowers she put forth. They were all... well, flowers. Nothing especially noteworthy to Kellum. Nice, but not nice enough. 

"These are a few of my favorites at least but," she began as she reached underneath her counter, "if you're truly looking for something special, something unique...I do have a bit of a reputation for growing something quite exotic." 

He hummed, tapping his foot impatiently as he considered that this venture might not be as interesting as he originally anticipated. Then, he saw it. It was a rose but not like any he had ever seen before. She had pulled out another flower, a soft and lovely rose, dappled in ombre hues of violet with a bright blue center. 

"I call them Blue Moon Roses." She said softly, a real smile appearing on her face for the first time since he'd entered, a testament to the passion she held for her craft and the pride she felt over her rather unique creation, something no one, to her knowledge had ever made before. 

She glanced up at him with a wry smile, "I'm certain someone of your....caliber can appreciate something of rare quality, no?"

A rich gradient of indigo was not at all what he expected from a rose but it was such a beautiful surprise. Kellum exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as he gazed upon the rose. 

"Yes, absolutely." He nodded. 

However, as beautiful as the rose was, he could not be certain this wasn't a trick. Surely illusion magic wasn't rare, at least not simple illusion magic that could change the tint of a few petals. Even without considering magic this rose could just be native and common to the area and while it would still be desirable it would also still be worth less as a result. Mehiri did get some smug satisfaction over the fact that he clearly was intrigued by her Blue Moon Roses, to be fair, they were quite lovely and she was understandably proud of them. His interest didn't seem to hold long however, as he soon became doubtful over the pedigree of her blooms.  
He tilted his head as he looked to the elf. "Is this a flower hold dear due to rarity or sentimentality?" His tone was questioning but had a twinge of arrogance to it. It was more than clear that she loved her craft but he needed to know whether he was wasting his time here regarding both the flowers and her.

She twirled the indigo blossom between her fingers as she replied to his rather haughty question with an amused tone. "I don't see why it can't be both. I take pride in my craft, because it's taken me years to hone the skill required to create something so unique. If you're questioning whether my blooms are the product of unsavory magic or trickery, I'm sorry to disappoint. They are entirely natural." She assured confidently as she leaned against the counter.  
"They are not something you'd find just growing about in the wild either, because in order to get such a vibrant hue, I had to manipulate their growing process." She admitted with a hint of gratification. "I had to pollinate and cross-breed two different species of roses under certain conditions including but not limited to, soil content and acidity, water retention, temperature control and varying degrees of light exposure," she rattled off, certain he would have no idea or interest in the topic, but she clearly had knowledge, not to mention skill. "Just simple principles of botany, that's all," she shrugged with a small smirk.

All her flowers were grown with tender care and it showed, her shop often filled with bright, vibrant plants full of life. She finally turned her attention back to the haughty man before her. 

"Though, I suppose if none of these things impress you, or your lovely gentlemen outside, then I'm afraid I've nothing here for you." She said with a bright smile that didn't reach her eyes. "There's another lovely flower shop just down the way that might have something more suitable for you. I don't normally refer customers to my competition, but for you good sir, I'll make an exception."

The sooner this imperious man left her store, the better.

"Oh, please forgive my tone for betraying me. I meant no insult." The prince explained with a laugh and a wave of his hand. "But surely you can understand my skeptical nature. A town as quaint and remote as this doesn't seem the type to house someone as uniquely talented such as yourself." While his praise was sincere there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice; A subtle jab at her for being so self-assured in her passion for flowers - of all things. "But if you insist on directing me to someone with more impressive plumage then I suppose I have no choice but to indulge lest I waste any more time here." 

And with that, he stepped back and away from her table, hands up in a defensive stance only betrayed by his smirk. It was quite bold of her to treat him with such a dry tone and, as amusing as it was, he wasn't about to let her push him into submission. If she wanted him out, he'd be out, not because she wants it but because she doesn't deserve his presence. She cautiously watched as he backed through her store a smirk present on his face, their eye contact never wavering. By the way he was acting she almost expected him to pull something sinister and it was grating on her nerves. 

Kellum continued walking backwards only stopping once he was perpendicular to the door. He glanced out through the window to see his two guards being curiously investigated by a handful of the townsfolk. His grin grew as he watched the two men stand, stone-faced and silent amidst all the questioning villagers. Deciding to use this to his advantage, he looked back to the strange elf. 

"Before I do go, please do me a favor and ask your fellow village folk to stop smothering my guards? I have no doubt your kind demeanor and friendly face will do an excellent job of subduing them." He straightened his posture and clasped his hands in front of him, awaiting her response.

She arched an eyebrow at his thinly veiled sarcasm on her kind and friendly demeanor, obviously poking fun at her inability to show him the proper respect he was no doubt used to. Certainly she would have been more friendly towards him if he hadn't galloped into town acting like he owned the place, yet at the same time mocking her town for its quiet charms.

Respect has to be given to others in order for them to respect you, certainly not by you demanding it of them, no matter who you were. A lesson he clearly hadn't learned.

Though, there was a part of her that did feel a tad guilty for being so temperamental. She'd already clearly failed to respect her father's wishes to try to behave. So it was more for his benefit and reputation and not this stranger's that she tried to be a bit more personable and maybe if she did as the man asked, he would quickly leave and forget about her. 

With a small sigh she crossed her store to come up beside the man, who was still looking outside her window at the small cluster outside. "They're just curious I suppose." She said softly, crossing her arms across her chest as she assessed the two rather large men outside. "Typically when someone rides into town as you do, looking as you and your companions look, it usually means nothing but trouble for people like us," she continued on as she stared out the window.

Kellum couldn't help but snort at her description of his arrival. He knew he tended to make an entrance but was it really that grand? "As I do." He gave her a side-glance. 

"No doubt you saw people fleeing from you as you rode into town… there's a reason for that you know. But I suspect you're used to attention as such." She cast a cold look in his direction. 

Another snort escaped him. "Gods forbid a Prince ride into town in his own country on his own horse. Though, of course, you are right. I'll be sure to walk passively next time, my lady." He flashed a toothy grin her way just before leaving her side to approach the window and lean against the sill to gawk at a better angle.

Suddenly, the realization that she had insulted an actual prince in her shop sent a cold wave of dread through her. So much so that she failed to comprehend the rest of his words following that statement. She never would learn would she? Her only thought at that moment was that she surely was going to be taken away to be imprisoned, tortured, or executed, perhaps all three. Certainly she'd heard rumors of what happened to people who dared to slander the name of the crown, and clearly, the prince in her shop took his offenses very personally. 

"A man of my status can't go anywhere without guards. If that is enough for you to shun me from your town then perhaps I should take my leave sooner than later, no?," he continued on, glancing over his shoulder to flash her the coldest of stares he could muster. "I was under the assumption this was a welcoming town but..." 

With a heavy sigh, she stared back out the window, knowing what she needed to say but desperately didn't want to. "I... apologize if I've been rather cold to you... it's no secret that I feel little warmth towards people of wealthy or noble caste. Goddess knows we've put up with enough pompous nobles coming through and thinking they can take whatever they want and act however they please...hurting people in the process." She was purposely and stubbornly avoiding his gaze, her eyes still trained out the window.  
"We work hard for everything we have here so please, if you and your thugs are only here to cause trouble, I wish you would do it somewhere else. I know I've no right to ask that of you, but I'll do it just the same."

A long pause followed her words, blanketing the small shop. After the brief yet painful pause, the prince approached her again, his hands behind his back as he strode towards her with his chin held high. As she had her gaze averted she was only brought out of her thoughts by him calling out to her once more. 

"Your apology is touching but is worth little when you berate others of my caste in the same breath. You have just met me but had cast judgement before I was able to even greet you. Yet I am the one who is too arrogant? Too petulant? Hah." His dark eyes stared her down in a mix of amusement and genuine anger. Kellum could be bad, that much he knew, but he couldn't stand being mistreated without reason. If she wanted a reason, he'd give her one.

Another awkward moment passes and Kellum is left to sigh, thoroughly frustrated with the situation. This was not what he had anticipated. He expected, within reason, some casual banter, a tease or two really, and perhaps a date that night at the tavern; Maybe a little more, maybe a little less. Instead, he got... this. He racked his brain in hopes of finding a memory where he had met someone as dry and unappealing as this woman but came up empty. 

"Well. Since you are of no help I will be on my way. I'm sure you have plenty of work to get to. You know, cutting flowers and all that." He turned on his heels and slowly made for the door. He stopped just before reaching for the doorknob. "Oh, also-" He glanced back at her, "-Perhaps you wouldn't be in this dead end village if you were a bit kinder to those above you. You clearly don't belong here. Unless... you truly enjoy this life? That would be a shame. I'm not sure how well the economy here will do once the crown comes to find just how poorly you treated the Herald of Nevalra. Surely something will have to be done to fix this horrid place." With his last words spoken he turned the doorknob and stepped out, quick to dismiss the villagers with an eager laugh and polite "Now, now, we are only passing through-!". 

Before she knew it, he had disappeared among the crowd.

That gave her a bit of a pause, what did he mean she didn't belong here? She's lived here all her life, truthfully she did have noble blood in her, but there was no way he could ever have known. Her father didn't speak of his family much, other than he'd come from a powerful and cruel drow family that was held in high regard in certain circles but that he'd left them due to their cruel and abusive demeanor.

Like her father, mother had nothing but horrible stories of those of the wealthy caste. She'd been a former slave to several of them and she carried the scars to prove it. All she'd ever heard of, all she's ever known of those above her own status was of cruelty, ignorance and indifference. How could her view of them be shifted if she'd never known anything else, never met a kind noble in her life. So she recoiled against them, for what they'd done to her parents, what she'd seen them do to the people in her village, and now she'd gone and outdone herself by insulting the real prince. 

It was his last sentence before he spun out the door towards his adoring public however that shook her even more. It was a threat to the people of her village, the move of a coward, and she felt a pang of fury in that moment. No one should have to pay for her mistakes except her, no one else needed to suffer for this and she was going to say so to his face but he was already gone.


	2. A Touch of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After angering the prince, Mehiri scrambles to rectify her mistakes in fear he might retaliate against not just herself but her entire village. In the process, she reveals a terrible secret, putting her in even more danger than before.
> 
> Check the art for this chapter on @wisteriawraith and @ghoustea 's instagram / twitter accounts !

The crowd dissipated soon after Kellum stepped out to retrieve his guards. The two men seemed visibly relieved to be able to leave with their prince but stiffened once more as the man announced they were staying the night. It was to be expected as they had travelled for the whole day with no other towns in their path to stop at, as such taking no breaks during their trips, but it seemed to slip their minds while all the curious onlookers had them on lockdown. A few of the villagers had overheard the announcement and scurried off as quickly as their legs could carry them to share the news with all other townsfolk. The town's inn quickly began making preparations as did every other establishment around. Arrangements had to be made it the prince of the nation planned on staying the night.

The tavern was Kellum's first choice, however, as he was not only parched but quite hungry as well. One of his guards was tasked with the chore of taking all three of their horses to the nearest stable and setting them up for the night. Meanwhile, Kellum and the second guard were able to enjoy a hearty meal with a few drinks at the hefty price of zero. The prince was excited to find that those hanging around in the tavern were eager to see him and all promptly gathered to hear his stories, hanging on each word as he and his left hand man gorged themselves on freshly made food. This was the kind of treatment he had been expecting. 

After finishing his second drink, Kellum finished up his last and most entertaining story and the crowd that had gathered around them were quick to cheer and clap. Of course, however, there were the stragglers near the back of the tavern shooting him awfully dirty looks as well as the barmaids that did not seem too happy to refill his cup yet again. Inevitable, Kellum thought, as it was impossible for absolutely everyone to love you. His mind momentarily flickered back to the girl from the flower shop. A smirk crossed his features and he dismissed the thought of her with a snort under his breath. Whatever little happiness she gained from sneering at him earlier better have been worth it; It was definitely an interesting encounter and he was sure he left a lasting impression on her. He didn’t think he’d actually put in the effort to do anything against this town and truth be told he wasn't terribly mad at her - he had no real reason to be. If he struck down any peasant that looked at him wrong then all the jails would be full and his hands would be forever dirty. This amazing dinner had already made up for it tenfold anyway. 

He caught sight of his second guard finally stepping into the tavern, his face one of pure exhaustion and hunger. Excitedly, the prince waved him over and the man slowly but surely made his way to them, cutting through the crowd with little effort to take the empty seat beside Kellum. He promptly ordered up some food for himself and allowed himself to relax. It didn’t take long for the shenanigans to continue on with the crowd fawning over the prince, begging him for just one more story.  
Kellum was right, however, as his encounter with Mehiri did in fact leave a lasting impression. All afternoon she fretted about what she'd done and how many people would suffer because of her. Soon enough it was time to close up her store and as she locked the front door her stomach was in anxious knots. Maybe she should try to find him, if he was still here that is. She doubted he'd accept an apology and although her pride recoiled at the thought the image of her beloved village going up in flames or being thrust into impoverished squalor gave her the courage to start making her way back through town.

Mehiri figured the most likely place the prince would be would no doubt be the tavern. After all, in a small village like hers, there was an abundant lack of places for travelers to gather outside of the inn and mead hall. Even from outside she could hear the sounds of applause and laughter, confident she'd no doubt found him as well as a score of admirers.

Walking in through the door, the smells of ale and roasting meat hit her immediately, as well as the sight of Prince Kellum sitting at a table surrounded by his two guards and no less than fifteen people crowded around the table. He'd clearly found the attention he'd been looking for. She made brief eye contact with him for a moment and Kellum, as expected, seemed pretty amused to catch sight of the flower shop girl waltzing into the tavern looking as nervous as ever. She took a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves for what she knew she had to do. 

She had just started walking in his direction when she felt a tugging at the back of her skirt. Confused, she turned to see the innkeeper's young daughter, Tala: a young blonde human girl about ten years old. She had a bright, gap toothed smile lighting up her face. 

"Mehiri! I saw you come in, can you please, please do the magic?" The little girl asked excitedly, practically squirming where she stood. She was talking about Mehiri's water magic, of course, as it was no secret in the village that she and her mother were sea elves and as such could use water based spells. She was going to tell her no, that she needed to go over and talk to Kellum first, but the smile on the little girl's face was too bright to ignore. Mehiri did always had a soft spot for kids.   
"Alright." She chuckled softly. "Go get some water then." Tala's smile increased tenfold as she scurried off, giving Mehiri a moment to glance back at Kellum's busy table before she returned eagerly with a bucket full of water that she set down on the nearest empty table.

Setting her own basket down, Mehiri gave the girl a small, genuine smile before dipping her fingers into the cool, clear water and concentrating her magic. Soon enough, small, clear, shimmering fish began to form and float upwards out of the water, about six of them swimming through the air in front of the little girl, her grin wide and eyes full of wonder. Mehiri couldn't help but chuckle, her nerves and worries forgotten for a moment as the small girl reveled in the mystery of magic that was her small parlor trick. One of the fish booped its round face against Tala's, earning a small laugh of delight from the little girl. Mehiri smiled brightly as she laughed, happy she'd been able to bring the small girl some joy, and nearly forgot why she came into the tavern in the first place.

On the other side of the tavern, Kellum couldn't help but glance over as well, momentarily watching as the two chatted on. It would definitely be interesting if this girl was her daughter or something similar but seeing as they held little to no physical resemblance Kellum doubted it. Then again, he was a living example that you did not need to look related to your parents to be related. His human mother looked absolutely nothing like him save for the round cheeks and soft smile. To the untrained eye the two would look like total strangers and it is possible the same is happening here. Kellum dismissed the thought, however, seeing as realistically it didn't even matter. 

He shook his head and directed his attention back to the crowd of villagers demanding he continue the story he had already begun. He sighed through his nose. Where was he again? Reluctantly, he picked up where he left off: something about a dragon or... what have you. It suddenly didn't matter. He stole a glance towards her as he began speaking again and was surprised to see her summoning small fish made of what seemed to be a regular ol’ bucket. The little girl was absolutely enamored with the sight and it appeared the woman was just as enthralled. This was not at all what he was expecting. 

A few of the townsfolk around him began to notice his attention waver and Kellum decided to use that to his advantage. On impulse, he yelled out to her, raising a hand.

"Oi, you there!" He waved his hand and all those around him turned to face her simultaneously. "If you have tricks to show then, by all means, there are more than enough spectators over here for you, my lady."

Kellum's yelling drew Mehiri's attention away from Tala as his loud voice cut through the din filling the tavern. She turned to see none other than Kellum raising his hand to her, beckoning her over. Perhaps this was her chance. If she put on a good show, perhaps he could forget her earlier indiscretions towards him. She glanced down at Tala, who had taken the opportunity to hide behind her skirts now that the attention of many spectators was on them. She gave her an encouraging smile as she allowed the fish to slowly sink back into the water and started making her way over towards the crowd, bucket in hand and Tala following closely behind, with the prospect of more magic overshadowing the girl's fear a little bit. 

She could feel many sets of eyes upon her, some she recognized, and some she didn't, Kellum's gaze unwavering as he watched her draw closer. She gingerly parted the crowd and set her bucket down on the edge of the table. Her eyes found Kellum's for another brief moment before she bowed her head slightly. 

"As you wish." She said, trying to be sincere and remembering why she was doing so in the first place. 

Her fingers gingerly dipped into the water and the small fish began to rise once again, circling out of the water and weaving among the heads of the patrons at his table. There were a few impressed murmurs from the crowd, but she was nowhere near done yet. If she heard correctly, he'd mentioned a dragon in his tale and a small mischievous smile rose to her lips as she had an idea. Slowly the fish swam towards the center of the table, twisting around and into each other as they formed a large sphere of rippling water. With a flick of her wrist, the color began to change into a soft, glowing amber color as it shifted and turned, catching the firelight and casting golden light. It twisted and spun itself, soon taking the shape of a large golden dragon with spiraling horns and enormous glittering wings. She was smiling now in spite of herself as the crowd let out a gasp at the magnificent sight before them. Raising a hand she directed the beast upwards as it spread its enormous wings and soared up into the air above them, twisting and rolling through the air and around the enclosed space, its glittering golden scales casting rainbow light on the walls before it slowly made its way back over to Kellum's table. In an instant, it exploded into thousands of tiny golden droplets and she held the shimmering fractals in the air above them, like a thousand glittering stars before they twisted down into a vortex, once again being pulled down into the bucket.The golden color soon disappeared, appearing as simple water once more.

There was silence for a moment before the entire bar erupted into cheers and she bowed her head gracefully before her gaze found Kellum once again. "Hopefully that was pleasing enough my lord. Otherwise, I suppose I have a few other tricks up my sleeve," she admitted with a small, coy smile.

Her magic was indeed a spectacle and, despite not being entirely sure what he ought to expect, Kellum was far from disappointed. The fanfare aside, her magic showed skill. Skill she surely didn't learn here. Kellum sat up as everyone around him burst out in cheers and laughter, even his two men. The prince shot them an amused glance and the two slowly stopped their clapping out of embarrassment. As a result most of the audience also slowed their hooting and hollering and settled alongside them. As silence befell the room Kellum was able to address her. He eyed her curiously through half-lidded eyes, tapped his chin, then pointed directly at her while maintaining her gaze. 

"Who are you?" His tone was questioning but lacked any malicious intent. There had to be something behind this oddly colored elf with her flashy magic water abilities in such a small and desolate town. The question seemed to confuse all the onlookers as they all began to quietly whisper among themselves. Realizing how vague his question was, Kellum clicked his tongue and waved a hand in the air. "Pardon, I simply meant to ask your name and where you are from. Unless this truly is your home?" He arched a brow at her. "Not to offend but I have not spotted any other elves like you here. I'm sure it is not too bold of me to assume you are from a different land." 

Whispers from the crowd around her could be heard, no doubt confirming that she was in fact something rather strange and exotic. The guards sitting on each side of him stiffened as the prince spoke. Hesitantly, the one to his right reached a hand to him in protest. It seemed as though he just wanted to prevent his superior from getting into unwarranted trouble but as usual royal authority prevailed as Kellum raised his own hand to dismiss him. The guard glanced down in defeat and leaned back into his seat dejectedly.

She couldn't help but smile when he asked if she hailed from some far away exotic place and let out a soft chuckle in spite of herself.

"Ah- no, it's quite alright… no offense taken," she began softly, her eyes lingering on his dejected guard for a moment, "but I'm sorry to disappoint you. I've lived in this village my entire life. Though I am certainly aware that my appearance is rather exotic... it's contributed to my...rather interesting lineage no doubt." She paused a moment before continuing, a bit surprised that she was willing to share such information with a wealthy stranger. She didn't dwell on the thought long. 

"My father is a drow, he came from a rather abusive noble family from which he fled long ago. My mother is a sea elf from a small island off the southern coast… she was kidnapped as a girl and sold into slavery," she explained, eyes averted. It quickly became clear that this was why she had no love for wealth and nobility. With such painful lineage it was hard not to hold resentment towards the caste. 

"I learned water magic from her, it's in our blood after all. I'm afraid that's all the magic I know however," she said with a soft chuckle, "Can't say I've got any flashy illusions or powerful spells up my sleeves, just elemental magic." She glanced back at Kellum with a soft look. "I'm afraid I'm not nearly as exotic as you believe me to be, I'm just a girl from a small village, nothing more."  
She glanced away for a moment, taking in the atmosphere of the tavern, at this point, some people had lost interest and had started up smaller groups of conversation, though she was uncertain if they were about her. After a moment, she turned back to Kellum, deciding whether to answer his last question but quickly decided that she didn't have the luxury of denying his inquiries. Not anymore. 

"My name?" She questioned as she took in his curiously amused visage, no doubt he was enjoying her apparent shift in behavior. "My name is Mehiri."

An abusive noble family. The three magic words that instantly had Kellum hooked into a conversation he was already considering finished. The man leaned forward with an interested gaze through narrowed eyes. With his elbow resting against his knee and his chin in his hand, he stared long and hard at the woman in question. The woman, Mehiri, seemed to behave in a much more demure manner here than she had earlier. Kellum wondered if it was because of his threat to her town, the gaze of all her fellow townsfolk, the child behind her, or all the above. Regardless, this elf was an enigma he was bent on solving. His thoughts raced as he tried to piece together any information he might have that might in any way align with what she was describing. Surely, as a noble, he would hear of another noble dealing with slaves of the sea elf variety if they were in his territory. Then again, he met countless others dukes and duchesses, earls, counts, countesses, barons - the works. There was no way he could pay attention to all of them individually and there was absolutely no way he could recall such a specific tale among all of those he’s ever heard. He huffed impatiently as he stared her down.

An easier alternative to giving himself a headache trying to remember every royal cretin he's ever met would simply be to ask. If she knows so much of her past then she must know her true family name. And if her story were true, which it very well could not be, then in fact he was right. She did not belong here. 

The prince seemed to stare at her for what felt like hours but in reality couldn't have been more than ten seconds. Suddenly, his face changed into a determined one and he asked the question she feared he'd been working over in his mind. "Which family?"  
The two guards managed to finish up their meals as the two conversed and now remained tense and either side of their prince. They seemed eager to leave and were quite unhappy at the awkward situation they were now stuck in. Kellum paid them no mind; He needed answers.

A pit formed in her stomach as she glanced around the room to see several curious sets of eyes upon her, no doubt also wondering of her strange origin. She turned back to the prince, worry now clear on her face. "I can't tell you that, I'm sorry. Please understand… he doesn't know where we are and it's safer for us that way. My father seems to think that if he knew where to find us, that something terrible would happen," she whispered in a hushed tone, careful to not let anyone else surrounding the table hear their conversation.

The demeanor of each of his guards changed from tense yet calm to near panicked. Their gazes met as they looked over their prince and for a moment they shared a thought: What the fuck was he getting them into now?   
Kellum's stare and determination were both unwavering. It made complete sense for her to withdraw now as the conversation got personal and quite frankly dangerous but Kellum was far from considerate. Just as he was about to blurt out another invasive question, Mehiri spoke up again.

"It's better for everyone if you just forget that you ever saw me," she said softly, glancing at him and his nervous guards for a moment before she averted her eyes and took a step backwards. "I'm sorry I can't answer your questions… coming in here was a mistake, I- I have to go," she said in a hushed tone before she spun on her heel and swiftly made her way to the door, her head lowered. No doubt she could feel several sets of eyes upon her as she left; stepping out into the darkening evening air.

The prince was left sitting there, mouth slightly agape and brows furrowed. Beside him, his guards both let out audible sighs of relief. One of them, for the first time that day, spoke up. He suggested leaving the woman alone, at least for tonight, and proposed they should head over to the town inn to rest for the night. Deep in thought, Kellum remained silent, his guard’s words flying right over his head.

He had never met the family she described as he had few encounters with noble drow families but that didn’t mean this topic wasn't of interest to him. At the very least he would like to know more, to perhaps get a hold of them and hear the full story. Though, he wasn't exactly sure he would even do such a thing. There would be nothing to gain for the amount of work it would take and, even if possible, all that would come of it would be her demise and despite their less than nice first meeting Kellum felt no reason to ruin this girl. What it did offer, however, was leverage. Leverage stronger than just 'I'll burn your village and kill your family' even if it was effectively the same.

Letting out a breath, Kellum sat back. The guard to his right seemed visibly frustrated that his question had gone unanswered and he huffed as well. 

"My lord, may we please-" Kellum raised his hand, much to the guards chagrin. 

"You two go to the inn. See to it that I am checked into the best room they have. You may find your own rooms or share with one another. Up to you. I wish to be alone." He ordered. 

The guard to his left protested immediately, insisting that it was in their code to always watch over him. Kellum knew this, this wasn't new to him by any means nor was it his typically behavior. The prince simply shook his head and rose to his feat.  
"I said what I said." The two were helpless as they watched him stretch and slowly walk towards the exit of the tavern, heading after that wretched elf, no doubt. They shared another glance and, as if on cue, both shrugged.

The cobblestone roads were quiet and calm save for the occasional chirp of a grasshopper and the chatter of passersby. For the most part it seemed everyone had packed up and gone home. That or they were headed to the tavern. Mehiri strode into the night with purpose, only the cool darkening night air seeming to calm her. She made her way down the street towards the village square and finally she slowed her pace.

No doubt she was in even more trouble than she'd been before seeing as she had effectively defied a direct order from the prince just before turning her back on him and storming out of the tavern. Why did he have to walk into her shop of all places? Why did she have to be so difficult all the time? She continued to berate herself and her situation as she made her way through the empty streets. Certain her own family was wondering where she was she felt another pang of guilt.

In the tavern Kellum had been mostly civil to her but in the end she had given away far too much information. Information that he latched onto immediately. She truly hoped nothing more would come of this but deep down she knew she dug herself into a hole.   
Before she even knew it, she found herself back in front of her flower shop, her feet having taken her back to a familiar place of their own accord. With a sigh, Mehiri leaned her back against the thick, oak door and sank down to sit on the cobblestones, drawing her knees up to her chest. She sat and watched the ever darkening sky. She knew she should just go home but what would she say to her parents? How could she tell them she'd not only almost revealed their most dangerous secret to one of the most powerful men in the country but that she had also most definitely insulted him and their village was going to pay for her lack of foresight? She should have just told him she was nobody of importance, though she doubted he'd have believed her. She should have swallowed her pride and begged for forgiveness instead of showing off with her magic. All that did was draw attention to herself and making her family a target.

With a deep sigh, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the sturdy door, the night air getting colder as she tried to rally herself to get up and go home. She was thankful for the fact that the prince hadn't sent his goons after her and hoped that despite her transgressions, he'd eventually decide that she wasn't worth his time or the effort of his revenge. 

Her ears flicked slightly and she opened her eyes as she heard the sound of footsteps echoing on the cobblestone street directly in front of her in the fading evening light. So much for being lucky.


	3. A Reluctant Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we enter the backstory together

Due to the realization that most if not all of the townsfolk were either at home or headed for the tavern, no doubt eager to get a sight of him, Kellum decided to refrain from travelling the main roads. He did this to avoid being noticed and stopped by townsfolk in awe. It was dangerous to do so without his guards, he recognized that, but surely a town so small couldn't have too many thieves. At least not many skilled ones. Regardless, he weaved his way through the night, unsure as to where his destination really was.  
Kellum had left the tavern on impulse in hopes of finding Mehiri but after failing to locate her within the first five minutes of wandering around, he began to question his own motives. He loved to chase a story, that much was true, but considering how poorly she reacted to him both earlier and in the tavern was there even much else he'd be able to learn from her? He clicked his tongue in frustration as he walked, his boots clicking with each step. No. He made it this far and he might as well try a bit harder. This could be the story to tell.

He imagined for a moment what a scandal it would be if it were to be true that she was the missing daughter, born from a noble drow family that she now resented and Kellum was the one to bring the story to light. This could go one of three ways: 1) Her story is true and Kellum, as the handsome hero he always was, swoops in and exposes this noble family for the horrible deeds they have all done. 2) Her story is still true but he sides with the family, returns her to them and collects... what? A cash prize? This angle didn't interest him as much as favoring noble families had little to offer him in the grand scheme of royal relations. Or there was also the third option: Her story was false and this is all one big waste of time. Before he could properly think through all these options, however, Kellum caught sight of the woman in question sitting pathetically at the front door of her flower shop. Kellum must've unknowingly walked back to the shop without realizing it. She seemed to notice his arrival and peered up at him as he approached her. 

"Well. This is where you went off to then." He flashed her a fanged smile.

Mehiri glanced up as Kellum came to a stop in front of her and smiled, which confused her. It didn't seem he was full of discontent or malice; it was a rather soft smile and she furrowed her brows in response, wary of his possible intent. He followed her all the way here from the tavern but she couldn't understand why. He certainly didn't have a reason to other than the fact that she'd disobeyed him publicly, and that she had admitted she was of noble blood. But what should that matter to him?

With a deep sigh she finally averted her gaze and leaned her head back against the door, drawing her knees up further against her chest as the night air was starting to chill. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked him cautiously, a part of her wondering if she should be afraid; perhaps he had come after her with nothing but ill intentions."I'd think you would have something better to do than chasing after peasant maids in the dark," she said with a slight tease in her voice, "No doubt your adoring public is waiting for you back at the tavern. I'm sure you're being missed."

The prince stood over her for a moment longer, his gaze lingering on her even after she averted her own. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment but then, slowly, he took a seat beside her on the ground. His armor creaking and clinking with each movement as he settled down beside her. To say that Mehiri was surprised when the prince sat down next to her would be an understatement. 

She watched with cautious interest as he slowly made his way down, his ornate armor no doubt proving a bit difficult to move around in. Letting out a slight sigh of relief now that he was comfortable, he glanced over at her. His tail, which laid on the ground opposite to Mehiri, swayed slowly against the cold cobblestone street. 

She was, to an extent, right. The tavern probably was missing him and truth be told he would rather be surrounded by admirers than the one single person in town not fawning over him. But there was a reason he was here: Curiosity. A thrill seeker like Kellum could never back away from such a tantalizing mystery. Though, of course, he couldn't just say that to her lest he ruined the already tense mood.

Before speaking up, he quietly cleared his throat and looked up at the sky above. "Do you know why I travel as much as I do? Or- I suppose you do not know much about my travels considering you didn't recognize me when he first met. Well..." He waved a hand in the air. "My question stands. I'm a prince - crown prince for fucks sake - why do you think I would put myself at danger like this? Travelling with only two guards wherever I wish to go?" She listened quietly as he spoke, her gaze finally returning to him.

"Because of people much like you. At the risk of sounding obscenely cliché I will admit that it is stories like these that drive me out of the palace." There was a sincerity and softness to his voice that she hadn't expected and she could tell that traveling meant a lot to him. Honestly, if she was confined to a single stuffy place like that she'd try and get out as often as she could too.

"So, forgive me for meddling, I am simply too curious for my own good." He concluded with a chuckle. His hopes here were to calm her nerves, to assure her that he was not actually a threat, and allow her to open up to him. The more information he had the easier he could make use of it.

She shook her head. "I had heard of you, of course, lots of stories floating around about our nomadic demon prince…though it's hard to say which ones are to be believed, and certainly few people around here actually knew what you looked like," she began, "but your restlessness and curiosity is something I myself can understand." She admitted with a small smile. "The desire to learn new things, to do and accomplish things no one has ever done before… I think that that's an inherent trait within us all.”

“Demon." He snorted. Sometimes he forgot that was ultimately what he really was; A tiefling was really nothing more than an accursed human and, as such, a demon. Explained quite a bit about him he thought with a slight internal laugh. 

"Well, I suppose you do have a point there. My reputation does have the horrible habit of preceding me as it would any other royal. Still, I am glad you are able to sympathize with my never ending curiosity. After all, curiosity killed the cat, true, but not many hear of how the satisfaction brought it back." He mused. One of his favorite quotes without a doubt.

She huffed out a short laugh at his analogy regarding his curious nature. It was good to have at least a bit of the tension removed from their conversation and he was quite glad she didn't just flee at the sight of him. That would've been just plain awkward for him.

"Yes, well, I hope the satisfaction is worth the price of death it wrought." After her soft laughter died down a momentary silence befell them. She then cut through the silence once more. 

"You don't have to apologize for wanting to know my story, after all, it's my fault that I even brought it up in the first place..." She turned back to Kellum, a soft pleading look on her face. "But please understand, my family could be put in danger if I say anything… and I'm not entirely sure I can trust you. I don't even know you, or why you desperately seem to want to know about our past anyway...what exactly do you gain from it?"

An understandable request followed by an intriguing question: What did he gain from this? He couldn't help but chuckle again, shaking his head before peering back up at the stars above. "Well… Erm, please forgive me, what was your name again?" He inquired, looked towards her once more.

"It's Mehiri ...and you no doubt must be Kellum."

He nodded. Mehiri. Mehiri. He needed to remember that.

“Yes, well, think about it. What do you gain from anything, Mehiri? Money? Power? Entertainment?” He shook his head. “I already have ample coin and far too much power while not having anywhere near the amount of responsibilities a king would have. I am, in essence, waiting for the throne. While I wait, why not enjoy my free time? Your story - you must admit it is intriguing. Surely you cannot blame my curiosity.”

Mehiri listened quietly as he continued on, then raised an eyebrow. "I suppose not my lord. I can understand why you'd want to travel and see as much as you can before you take the throne… and I will agree, the story of my lineage isn't necessarily commonplace, I suppose," she agreed, her voice trailing off softly, pausing a moment before she hesitantly continued. 

"What I wanted to say earlier- I actually came into the tavern to apologize for my earlier behavior. Clearly I've been raised to be wary and distrustful of those from noble caste, and for good reason of course, but I know that's not an excuse for rudeness," she admitted, "especially if it's undeserved."

She finally turned back to Kellum and held his gaze as she spoke, her voice full of sincerity and determination. "So I'm sorry, truly. I know you said that my indiscretion warranted punishment, but no one other than me should have to pay for my mistakes. If you truly believe that action must be taken against such an offense, I ask that I alone be the one to bear it," she said quietly, barely above a whisper now. "I don't want anyone here to suffer because of me."

"Ah." He laughed. "How noble of you to take such a load off your small village. It's cute, I will admit." He shook his head as his soft chuckling died down. "I am glad to hear your apology, however. It's always good to see a turn around in behavior especially as quickly as this."

It was a surprise to him still that she shaped up in such a timely fashion. A shame, too. That fight she had in her was something he hadn't seen thrown his way in quite a while. It is nice being doted on and treated in the highest regard but every now and then it was nice to get something different. Something new. After all, he couldn't imagine treating anyone else the way everyone treats him.

He did also notice how afraid she seemed of him now: Another disappointment to him. But, oh well, what could he expect from a lowly village girl. He exhaled sharply, all amusement leaving his expression.

"Well, you needn't worry yourself much. I doubt I will go through any trouble for this place unless you or anyone else treat me any worse than you already have." He glanced down and adjusted his gloved hands as he spoke.

Relief flooded through her at his words, thankful that she had not offended him to the point of swift and violent retribution, but she couldn’t help but fire back: "Make no mistake, prince, just because I've had a brief change in attitude doesn't mean I've had a change in personality. I'm sure I'll be back to my pain in the ass self soon enough," she said, glancing towards him with a cheeky smile, "And I'm not sure my pride will allow me to apologize a second time. I don't think you'd find it cute at all once you've actually made me mad in earnest... I've been told I can be quite the spitfire, though I've certainly had a good teacher," she mused with a smile, her mother's face instantly came to mind. That woman was small, but by the goddess she could strike fear into the hearts of men three times her size. 

"So perhaps it's in everyone's best interest if we went our separate ways, Prince, lest we clash again and ruin this shaky sense of civility between us. Besides," she continued on with a slight chuckle, "I'm sure your adoring public is waiting for you, no doubt they want to hear the end of your dragon tale."

"You misunderstand me, Mehiri." He sat up slightly, interrupting her with a soft huff. "The 'adoring' public you speak of has no appeal to me. If I wanted to be adored and swarmed at all times I'd return to the palace. Sometimes it is a bonus, I will admit, but that is not why I am here." He turned to her once more, a determined look in his eyes. Just because the tension had cleared between them did not mean he was done here. He still needed to figure out one last thing.

Furrowing his brows slightly, he continued. "See- There is something I still do not understand about you. This place is... humble. It's got it's charm, I will agree, but outside of that what do you have here? Why do you stay?" He tilted his head, resting his arms onto his knees. "Your family is of noble origin. Abusive or not that is an advantage few can claim. Surely you aspire to more in life than to simply be... a flower shop keeper that can do water tricks?" He let out a laugh in disbelief. It was just such a foreign concept to him as someone who travelled to gawk at these villages, not live in them.

She huffed a short, soft laugh. "Why stay? Do you really think someone like me belongs in some fancy mansion, wearing elegant dresses and surrounded by servants?" She questioned, a small smile pulling on the edge of her lips at the thought. "No, this is all I have ever known. I doubt I'd ever fit into that kind of world. Besides, my father told me about my grandmother...his mother. She is… rather exotic and was valued for her rare beauty," she explained, "She was basically bought from her family by my grandfather against her will. She was valued only for her beauty and nothing else. She became like an object, a prisoner of her own home, consumed and suffocated by a life in which she had no control. My father said she always seemed so sad and alone, there was no love, no joy or happiness, only control and abuse," she said softly, finally raising her eyes to meet his own. 

"That is what I fear. Becoming nothing more than a pretty object, told to sit still and be quiet. To be silenced and empty...a pretty bird in a cage for all to see. After all, my lord, a cage covered in glittering gold and precious jewels is still a cage," she said with a small sad smile. "We may not have much money or power or influence, but here we are free. We don't need money or status to be happy, it's something you choose to make for yourself no matter where you are." 

She laughed before turning away again, her gaze falling upon the dimly lit streets. "You want to know about my dreams? Of course I have them. I would love to travel someday, to see places and things I've only read about in stories....and maybe someday I will," she said with a smile, gazing his way once more, determination and courage in her eyes. "But I want it to be on my terms."

Kellum watched her with a glint of disbelief in his eyes. Just looking at his face Mehiri could tell that he was skeptical of her story, obviously so. They were from two completely different worlds so seeing things from her point of view was going to be difficult if not near impossible for the Prince. It made sense that being raised here would have her accustomed to a quiet and simple life but to say she's never aspired for more, well, that had to be a lie. Unless she was devoid of any ambition, which he doubted. Someone like her, someone who owns their own business, has to have more drive than that. To say money and status had no influence over one's happiness was ludicrous. Surely she just didn't know what she was missing. He understood her plight, however. His family was quite loving and while it was small compared to most other noble families he was content with what he had. He couldn't imagine being placed in a situation like the one she described. For this reason, he pried further. 

"But, tell me, do I seem to be caged in my own golden prison?" He gestured to himself with a slight brow raise. "I travel and live just as freely as you claim to, if not more. I understand your family may be less than desirable but, come now, have you really never considered venturing out? Trying to claim your noble name in.. I don't know, some way?"  
In his mind, it made perfect sense for her to step out of town and demand some sort of recognition. After all, she was someone. Kellum couldn't see how flawed his view was due to his biased perspective but he still felt inclined to investigate further, to understand.

She slowly shook her head, "That I cannot say...I don't know what your family is like. I'm sure not all noble families are like that, but mine apparently is. And it's different for you...do you think they'd let a young woman of noble blood traipse across the countryside on her own? No...I think it would be more likely for them to marry me off for political gains or power, and that would be a life I despised.” 

“Besides," she said, turning her body to face his, "when you become King someday, do you really think you'll be allowed to roam about like this with so few guards? Or even to leave the palace at all? The weight of a kingdom will rest on your shoulders alone, I think that's a heavy cage in and of itself," she said truthfully as she gazed over at him. "I would imagine it's a lot of pressure and responsibility for one person to handle alone, the lives and well being of millions rise and fall with your command as the sole heir." 

Kellum hummed in response to her rather intriguing question. Things would change quite dramatically once he was crowned and while he didn't enjoy thinking of the consequences that would come along with his rise to status as King he did agree with her; She had a point after all. Kellum chose to ignore this, however.

She fell silent for a moment, her gaze returning skyward before she finally spoke. "Furthermore, my family name is not one that is often spoken in good regard....unfortunately many are trained from birth to be vicious and cruel, raised to be weapons or pawns of my grandfather's dark intent. Fortunately, my father was very sickly as a child, so he wasn't strong enough to endure much training, and I think that's what saved him in the end...from turning into a monster like so many of his brothers and sisters. He was just a disappointment instead," she said quietly. "So no, I don't think going out and proclaiming myself as a Reda-" she quickly shut her mouth. She'd almost said it out loud in the street for just anyone passing by to hear. 

He was immediately distracted by the mention of her family name being somewhat disliked within its own little circle and then further intrigued when she nearly let her last name slip. He leaned forward, visibly interested as he laid a finger on his chin. 

"Reda…?" He repeated to himself under his breath. His eyes narrowed as though he were attempting to remember something. It didn't exactly ring a bell in his mind but it was one step closer to the truth he was so desperately clawing at. It was clear she was going through her own mental battle, deciding whether or not she had said enough to damn herself or if she should indulge him and say more.

She glanced back at Kellum, apprehension in her wide eyes as she studied him for a moment. Oddly enough, the longer he sat and spoke with her, the more her guard had lowered. Honestly, it would be nice to talk about it with someone, but could she really trust him? He'd been amicable enough she supposed, she knew his attitude earlier was partly her own fault anyway. She knew that telling him would help him to understand, to see things as she saw them. And besides, now that she'd nearly admitted her name, there was no way Kellum was going to give up on knowing her story now.

A long silent moment passed before she let out a deep defeated sigh as she slowly rose to her feet and turned towards the door, already withdrawing her keys. "Very well," she conceded in a hushed tone. "I'll tell you what you want to know...but not here, you never know who could be listening." 

And with that, she unlocked the door to her shop and stepped past Kellum into the waiting darkness within. He watched her wrestle with her own thoughts and desires with an interested gaze, only sitting back once more when she sighed, reluctant defeat evident in her posture.. He had broken her, he realized. He broke down her walls and she let him in both emotionally and physically.

With a smirk, the prince rose as well and watched as she unlocked the door; wordlessly, he followed her inside into the darkened interior. His guards would surely come look for him eventually only to be unable to find him as he was now no longer on the streets. Kellum dismissed the concern. He told them to head to their rooms; If they weren't capable of following that simple order than they deserved to wander aimlessly all night in search of him like idiots. He hoped they would be smart enough not to do so, though.

Mehiri slowly shut the door and locked it behind Kellum as he entered the shop, plunging them into near darkness, though Mehiri's dark vision allowed her to see regardless. "You can see in the dark, yes? Saves us from having to light a candle," she mused softly as she walked past him towards one of her work tables. 

Kellum hummed in agreement, telling her that yes he could see. It wouldn't be as cozy as having the lights on but the drama added to talking about her past in the dark was a satisfactory trade off to him.

"And try not to look so pleased with yourself," she muttered, "I'm telling you these things against my better judgement, so please don't make me regret doing so," she said, turning around to gaze at Kellum in the darkness. 

He followed her quietly, taking note of her muttered words as his grin widened. It was too easy to rile her up but for the sake of her comfort he decided to lay off the smug attitude for a bit. He wanted to hear her story, not fight again. As an apology he raised his hands and wiped the smirk off his face.

With another deep sigh she slowly slid herself up onto the work table, sitting down with her legs dangling just above the ground and indicated to a nearby stool for Kellum. Honestly he could stand or sit, it made no difference to her...she was too busy focusing on just what she could say. 

He stood there for a moment as she climbed onto her work table before moving to the stool she pointed out. Not as comfortable to sit on but better than standing. With a soft sigh, he took a seat and crossed his arms, leaning back to eye her curiously. She seemed tense, unsure as to whether or not she was digging her own grave, and it did pull a few of Kellum's frozen heartstrings. It was a shame, too. She would've done so well as a fully fledged noble; She was gorgeous, well-read, magically talented, and witty. If she had remained with her family perhaps they would've met under different circumstances. Kellum focused on her as she began speaking, tail swishing idly behind him. 

"Where to begin..." she muttered, mostly to herself before lifting a reluctant gaze to address Kellum. With a deep breath to steady herself, she began. She might as well talk about him, it was as good a place to start as any. "My grandfather comes from a long line of drow nobility...ancient and proud and equally cruel," she began. "Originally they ruled within the Underdark for thousands of years, dealing in dark businesses such as slave trades, assassinations and dark magic. 

Within my grandfather's lifetime, however, he began making a push for more power and influence within the world above, establishing vast connections with known criminal organizations spanning across the continent. Eventually he established his own network of spies and underlings, sent out into the world to handle what he, as a "respectable" noble, was unable to do himself. But in time, many of them had proven unreliable and he decided that the best way to gain pawns for his purposes was to create them." 

She paused a moment, glancing back at Kellum, she was no doubt expositing, but such details were important to their family's history. "So he decided to purchase himself a wife, for the sole purpose of creating heirs. Therein he found my grandmother, Idesra Deviir, the daughter of a fellow noble who was renowned for her exquisite beauty.  
She was albino you see, with hair as white as the snow, pale freckled skin and eyes like molten gold. All elves admire beauty, but none more so than the drow, and so she was bought against her will and dragged back to the Underdark....all told they had ten children, with my father being the youngest son. He trained them since birth, molding them into his perfect weapons...all except my father, who thankfully spent most of his childhood with my grandmother, who made sure he grew up knowing kindness and love and eventually helped him escape from the clutches of my grandfather."

She lifted her eyes back to Kellum, straightening her spine as she spoke aloud in a steely voice, "My grandfather is Lord Naehdra Redani, 'The Black Viper' of the Underdark...and my name is Mehiri Idesra Redani."

She sat in silence for a long moment once she had finished her tale. She'd really done it...spilled the family secret to a powerful stranger and honestly? She didn't feel as awful as she thought she should for just having possibly put her family in danger. It was something she'd been holding onto for so long, like a long breath that she'd finally been able to let out.

Truth be told he was a bit frustrated with how slowly and reluctantly the words had left her mouth but once her story had been told it was worth it. Slowly, he leaned forward. His elbows rested against his knees and his ears perked up as he stared her down. "I see." 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kellum shift and lean forward, clearly his mind was occupied with thoughts from her tale. Though if he recognized either of the names she'd mentioned, he didn't seem to show it. "Well," she began slowly, "I hope I've satiated your curiosity...hopefully my story was worth the effort you put into chasing me down here," she admitted with a small soft laugh.

Neither family name rang any bells in his mind but he was well aware of the presence of the drow in terms of criminal activity and to hear that this man, her grandfather, had such influence was fascinating to say the least. Unfortunately, as Prince, Kellum did not know nearly as much of the country's affairs as he would like. There were things still held back from even him, things only his father and those around him would know. While this story did not surprise him as unlikely or uncommon he still did not know enough to meddle in any way. He inhaled slowly through his nose as he averted his gaze in thought. "Where is your father now?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow but answered, "Back home with my mother, no doubt they're both worried sick as to where I've gone...certainly they expected me to show up at home more than an hour ago. Honestly I'm surprised my mother hasn't stormed into town looking for me herself," she huffed with a genuine smile. She sobered again before glancing back at the Prince. "That's as much as I could pry out of my father anyway.... it's not something he likes to talk about understandably. 

His father caused him a lot of trauma as a small boy, he won't even tell me about the incident that led to his escape," she whispered, brows furrowed, "but I know it must have been something awful." She leaned back onto the table once more, her gaze lifting up to the ceiling, "He's always been quite adamant that I never meet his family, I know he's trying to protect us, so all my life my grandfather has been painted as this boogeyman, this monster. Someone dangerous who should be avoided at all costs."

"Right. Of course." He nodded. While he could at least try and sympathize with her and her family's plight, he mentally dismissed her redundant reminders of just how scary and dangerous her family was. Boo hoo. All nobles have a dark past behind them one way or another and she was no different, regardless of whether or not she recognized herself to be noble. 

It was a shame her father had to endure all her did, of course, but that was in the past now. The notion that she had to hide here and live in fear of any and every noble to pass by was ludicrous to him when he knew just how easy it would be to simply change her name and venture off as the peasant girl she claims to be now. But he supposed she was being truthful when she admitted to enjoy living here; It was just something he'd always have a hard time wrapping his head around. The world had so much to offer and to refuse all of it in favor of something so small was almost insulting in his eyes.

But, at the end of the day, there was no use in insisting she view things the way he did just as there was no use for her to do the same to him. And so he dropped that there. After a brief pause he sighed. "Well, I am very sorry for your family and if there was anything I could do for you I would offer but, really, there is nothing to be done. I do appreciate you telling me your tale and hope that if anything this exchange has gone to show you that not all of us are as evil as we may seem, yes?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter ! Not sure when we'll upload the next chapter but please let us know your thoughts either here in the comments or on instagram !


End file.
